Wish Right Now
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little push - Will never expected a push from *her* though. Will/Emma Spoilers and speculation for Season 2


**This is dedicated to all the brilliant people I have met at the Glee forum! This started as a prompt with which I said the fateful words of "This needs to be a fanfic" Before I know I am the one writing the fanfic! Hope you enjoy it! =D**

* * *

Wish Right Now

_Can we pretend that airplanes, in the night sky, are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now) – _B.O.B & Paramore's Hayley Williams

This had always been a dream

Truthfully he didn't think he would get to take his glee kids to Nationals – yet alone in its second year of running, not that he didn't believe in them – he just always thought something would happen for it to be taken away from him. Like all good things in his life, yet here he was.

In the freezing cold waiting for people to arrive, including the bus driver – and the bus.

In hindsight, he had probably had turned up a lot earlier then he needed to.

His dad certainly thinks so (There was no chance, he was going to _leave _his _brand new _car in the school's parking lot for the grand total of 5 days – he shuddered to think what would happen to his baby if he did) but being the supportive dad he was, he agreed heartily to drive his son to McKinley High's car park.

"This is like de ja vu" Will's dad commented as they drove through the deserted streets of Lima.

"I know what you mean" Will agreed being transported to a time when he was the competitor, not the director – he honestly wasn't sure which one was the more nerve wracking.

When he was the competitor he had dozens of his classmates around him to bounce off, they were all going through the same emotions.

Now he was the director, the amount of trails New Directions had seen through to get to this point...

_Yeah, being the director is more nerve wracking._

"Will!"

He turned around to see his dad stepping out the warm car- Will tried to make his dad go back into the comfort of his own bed, but his dad refused. 'Not until someone comes' Will just hoped his dad won't wait until the bus is scheduled to leave, his was 31 for god sake! It's the kids that should be getting embarrassed by their parents – not him.

"Dad!" He protested.

"Will!" His father answered back in the same tone "The kids won't thank you if you catch a cold before even stepping onto that plane to the big apple."

Will was about to answer when a light which could be made by a car flooded the otherwise disserted area; it wasn't a car he recognised.

He felt momentary shock when he saw it was a cab – then he remembered the occupant of said cab was probably doing the same thing he was – only they didn't have access to a 'Dad's Taxi'

His heart started to race when he saw one of the doors open and a flash of red peep from above the car door.

She was paying the cab driver by the time he made it over to her.

"Em" Her name escaped his lips like a prayer.

The dazzling smile that he got in return left him well- dazzled.

"Will" Her voice sounded like it hadn't been used much that day. Will didn't have that problem – he hadn't been to sleep yet, that's what the bus & plane journey was for after all.

He found it quite amusing that she still seemed half asleep; she hitched what Will assumed was her carryon bag on her shoulder, clutching a clear flask with what Will assumed contained coffee.

"I got here a bit earlier then I thought I would" Emma explained as she shut the cab's door.

"So did we, love" Came the soft forgotten voice of Will's father – who Will had totally forgotten was standing there since he was hanging on to every word, move & gesture Emma was producing.

That and how she looked.

She was wearing her white beret which was protecting most of her precious red locks from the rebellious wind. This envious wind had the cheek to move the rest which hadn't got protection across her face, caressing her cheeks, forcing the red locks to dance at its bidding. It didn't seem that Emma minded though. The cool pre-dawn air was making her cheeks have a heavenly glow, a blush in training.

Emma looked surprised when she realised that it wasn't just her and Will here. The recognition of it being someone she knew by sight had set in as she realised she had seen the third party at the Acafellas performances and in a couple of photographs at Will's (now old) apartment.

This must be Will's father then.

"Mr Schuester, I presume?" Emma asked causing Will's father to chuckle.

"Geoffrey, please and you are?"

"Emma" If she saw the flicker of understanding in the elder Schuester – she didn't let on "Emma Pillsbury"

"Of course" Geoffrey beamed – so this was the women who captured, broken and still held his son's heart.

Emma looked confused until Will's dad continued.

"Will's told me _a lot _about you"

An accusing glare was sent to Will from Emma as he was desperately begging his father to back down; he did not need this _now. _His plea was not answered as two of the most important people in his life conversed.

"I dread to think" Emma answered blushing further.

"Nonsense" Geoffrey reassured "my son practically beams when he talks about you."

"Dad!" Will nearly shouted as he protested the topic of conversation.

"William! Where are your manners – why don't you take this charming young woman's bags out of the cab?"

"Oh really, Will – don't worry" Emma protested moving so she could retrieve her bag from the trunk.

"No! Em, I've got" He turned to perform the task he had been given.

In hindsight having his father be the one who he revealed all his heart to when it came to Emma was not a good thing to do.

He didn't know that at the time though – It was ironic really in a time when he had _really _needed his best friend – someone he could talk to, unburden on with what was happening to him. She was unavailable – because he made her that way.

He had hurt her _so _much that she had run into the arms of this ex- 80's boy-band member now turned dentist!

He had actually felt what it was like to have his heart ripped out when he saw her with _him. _It was the image of them laughing together, then this 'Carl' stealing a kiss which she reciprocated that made him want to bury a deep hole, curl himself into a foetal position and never come out again, just in hope that he's heart would stop aching.

It was like this his dad found him.

He had just moved into a new apartment, he was a proud new owner of car which was all in one peace and yet – it felt like he had nothing.

Maybe that's true. Everything he had been doing recently he had been doing with Emma in mind – the colour for his new car, yellow – he was sure it was one of Emma's favourites, along with blue.

His new apartment, he had chosen it because it was a place where he could see himself and Emma living. Cuddling up to one another next to the grand fireplace on cold days, trying to warm themselves up.

Dancing together in the living room, spinning themselves dizzy as the music they had chosen rose in tempo. Until they collapse on the couch in fits of giggles.

Then mutually they would both reach for each other and becomes lost in a sea of sighs and moans...

Will blinked himself out of his fantasy world – now was _really_ not the time to think of it.

He didn't think he could stand one more look of pity from his father, who had held him as he poured his soul out and kept how disappointed he was of him out of the equation, comforted him when rumours of an engagement between the school's guidance counsellor and dentist made their way up the gossip mill.

But Will knew one thing – he was _never _going to give up on her – he would _always _fight for her, because she was worth – god how she was worth it.

He left his regrets behind him as he heaved her suitcase out the trunk, closing the lid and tapped it as a sign that the cabbie was free to go.

His father smiled at him, as he joined them again.

"Well you've got company now Will so I will leave you in the very capable hands of Miss Pillsbury here."

Will nodded as he set her suitcase near where she was standing.

"Just let me get my luggage dad" Will replied, trying to forget the butterflies which were fluttering in his stomach just at the prospect of being alone with Emma.

His dad followed him and whispered something which nearly made him drop the heavy suitcase on his foot.

"You never told me she wasn't with this dentist bloke anymore."

"What?" Will whispered.

A look of what could only be described as pure glee crossed his father's face.

"I asked her if she had a boyfriend..."

Will cut him up then: "Wait? What do you mean you asked her if she had a boyfriend?"

"Do you want me to tell you her answer or not?"

Will remained silent.

"She said she used to have one but _she _broke it off with him about three months ago."

"No, that can't be right because I saw..." Will trailed off as he realised Emma hadn't mentioned or hadn't been seen with Carl in a while.

"I fully expect her to be you girlfriend by the time you come back Will" Geoffrey's eye's twinkled "Have a fun trip."

Will was slowly digesting this new piece of news as he travelled to be by Emma's side.

"It was lovely to meet you Emma" Geoffrey beamed.

"You too Mr Schuester" Emma replied cupping her hands across her coffee flask.

Both Will and Emma stood in silence as his father drove off. Will's hand was still raised in its farewell gesture when she took a sip of her coffee.

"Thanks Em" Will decided to be the one to break the silence first.

"You're welcome Will" Emma turned so she was facing him, "but seriously I should be thanking you, I am getting a free holiday after all."

The knowledge that when you hit National levels people are actually willing to send you, the club and two chaperones to New York Will found quite pleasing.

"And since the kids have got it into their heads that they can't win without me there..." Emma shrugged as she took another sip of her drink.

"You're their good luck charm Em" Should he kiss her? Because he really, really, _really _wants to.

Emma laughed causing his urge to kiss her to become stronger.

"Some good luck charm I am."

"I think you're the best good look charm anyone could ever want."

Emma turned her head sharply at that, her hair taking a couple of seconds to follow.

He really wanted to kiss her. Not like that was anything new, it was just the knowledge that if he did... they was good chance they would be together again.

He couldn't help but notice how her eyes kept flickering to his lips.

It funny isn't it? How one little piece of news could change _everything._

Now the looks Emma had been giving him for the past three months _weren't _wishful thinking – they were real.

Oh god, he never acted on one of those looks.

She did know that he still wanted her right?

That he would do anything just to hold her again?

When did he become this desperate?

"Will, you alright?" Emma asked after a while where the only sounds were her drinking from the envious flask and the ripple of leaves as the wind ruffled them as it continued its journey.

"Why?" When had his voice become so husky?

"Because you have been staring at me for the past ten minutes"

Of course he was, he was wondering if her lips were still as soft as he remembered.

"Yeah" He tore his gaze off her "sorry – just nerves"

"Of course" Emma agreed "Nationals is huge, but the kids are going to blow it out of the park"

Right, he wasn't nervous because of Nationals.

"Of course they are, I just want everyone to be here, so we can get this show on the road-"

"My company not that bad is it?" She teased.

"NO!" He moved his head so fast he suspected he gave himself whiplash.

"No" He repeated more softly "You're company is the best in the world"

He could have sworn he heard a catch in her breath.

Silence made its presence known again between them.

It made Will feel like a teenager again, trying to get up enough courage to ask someone out.

"I am surprised at something" Obviously it was Emma's turn to break the silence.

"Hmm?"

"You didn't bring your car with you, I thought you were going to try and bring it with you as side luggage." She teased

"Ha, ha" Will said sarcastically he caught her eye then and both of them burst out into laughter.

"You do seem attached to the hip with that car though Will" She pointed out.

"Yeah, it's the first time I've ever gotten a car which was decent and pretty"

"And made Sue think you were having a mid-life crisis"

"So?" He asked "What's wrong with that?"

"You're 31!" Emma bantered back.

He couldn't control it any longer – he bust out into laughter _again _Emma following behind him.

"I've missed this" Will sobered up 'translation: I missed you'

"I have too Will" Emma sighed

* * *

It wasn't long before the kids started to show up. The first being Rachel Berry who was literally bouncing up and down while keeping her throat protected by a red scarf.

She was soon followed by her boyfriend, who looked like he had just rolled out of bed and was fighting to stay awake.

Will and Emma shared a look when Rachel berated her boyfriend for not going to bed at the time she suggested.

Kurt who had arrived with Finn shared a look with his teachers before all three of them had to look away before they did something they knew Rachel wasn't going to like. Kurt then went to stand next to his dad and Finn's mom as they gave both the boys a lecture about safety when they were in New York – Rachel was getting the same lecture by her dads but in a different form.

Before he knew it Will's wish of everyone (including the bus and its driver) to be here came true – well except from one, who had been warned if she didn't get here on time they would leave without her.

"Right, Mr Schuester. We are all here and since none of my fellow glee clubbers had the same sense I had to be wearing a scarf to protect our vocal cords against the harsh wind..."

"Rachel!" Emma scolded looking at the other glee clubbers which were all in different phases of waking up – or in Brittany's case asleep. Since she was leaning heavily on the bus and on Santana's shoulder.

"We should get on the bus" Rachel finished as if she hadn't been interrupted.

Will sighed as he heaved the last of the kid's suitcases on the bus.

"We're still waiting for one more person Rach, but if you kids want to wait on the bus, go ahead" He gestured to Artie to go on the lift which would put him on the bus.

Then the sound of wheels hit the car park, causing the teenagers to freeze when they saw who it was.

"You didn't tell them did you?" Emma whispered to Will.

"It must have slipped my mind" Will replied smiling slightly.

"It's a big thing to forget Will, you know – Sue Sylvester being the third chaperone to Nationals!" Emma noted.

Granted if you told him maybe a year ago that Sue would be going to Nationals with him, Emma and the kids he _would _have had a fit and then burst into Figgins office (or Emma's) about how unfair it was.

But now – he's sort of alright with the idea, Sue will always be Sue and she will _always _take cheap shots at his hair but they had come together with a mutual dislike for one person.

Shannon Bieste.

"Frankenteen" Sue pointed to Finn "Get my suitcase from the trunk"

"Sue!" Will protested.

"What?" Sue sighed "Fine William" she huffed "Frankenteen can you _please _get my suitcase from the trunk."

As Finn hurried to do what he was commanded his girlfriend quickly joined the other two chaperones.

"Mr Schue, what is Ms Sylvester doing here?"

"She is the third chaperone Rachel."

"_What?" _Mercedes jumped in "How? _Why? _She's just going to sabotage us!"

The rest of the glee club became a noise machine as they got their opinion out.

"Guys! _Guys! _Calm down, she will not sabotage us, we need a third chaperone and she volunteered!"

"Yeah, so she can screw things up like the last time!" Kurt replied angrily.

"She won't! I promise!" Will reassured looking to Emma for support.

"How do you know?" Tina asked angrily.

"Because they both share a mutual... interest" Emma supplied calming the group down with her soothing tone – she had used this _a lot_ in her career after all. "So why don't you guys say a final goodbye to your parents and hop on the bus, New York is waiting for us!" She actually managed to raise a little bit of enthusiasm in the kids as they did what they were told.

"Ellen!" Sue said as she suddenly appeared in front of Emma "What a _shock_ to see you here."

Will was about to say something when he noticed Finn struggling to lug Sue's suitcase to the bus. He rushed forward to take it off him after telling Finn to say goodbye to his family and get on the bus, Will continued the task in front of him.

"God Sue" He exclaimed as he finished his task and heaved it onto the bus rack where the rest of the suitcases were "what did you pack?"

"William, William, William" Sue shook her head before continuing "just the essentials I will need for a trip away with you group of singing misfits" Will and Emma shared a look when Sue kept speaking "protein shakes, a blender, fresh minerals and a video camera"

"Why do you need a video camera?" Emma asked

"That's a very good question Elaine; it is so I can have a screensaver of New Directions making absolute fools of themselves at a National level"

Will bit his tongue – it did no good to argue when they had a plane to catch.

"So glad to have you on board Sue" Emma sarcastically muttered.

"Yes, well Urma it's all about the kids – even if they are misfits. We will see you when we come back"

"What are you talking about Sue? I'm coming with you!"

"Really? I wasn't expecting that _at all. _Great not only do I have to deal with the singing delinquents I know have to put up the forest of lust which has surrounded you Wemma ever since Emily here gave her dentist the heave ho" Sue swiftly stalked into the bus leaving a very dazed Will and Emma in her wake.

"Wemma?" Emma mouthed as Will shrugged his shoulders and slammed the lid down where they were holding the suitcases.

"Come on!" Sue barked "The sooner we go, the sooner we can come back!"

Will rolled his eyes and gestured for Emma to get on the bus.

She was taking deep breaths as she walked to the door. Will suspected it was a relaxation technique she learnt from therapy.

As Emma sat down Will checked that are the kids were safe and that Artie's chair was firmly locked down before taking his seat next to Emma.

"Make a move than you albino overweight driver!" Sue shouted.

"You sure it was a good idea for Sue to come with us?" Emma whispered when they had been on the road for a while, the car games the kids were playing already fully in session causing the cheerleading coach to keep glaring at them as she was apparently doing a phone interview to someplace exotic.

The kids carried on playing the games regardless though.

"Time will tell" Will replied following Emma's gaze.

* * *

Seeing that this was a hour bus journey with Sue Sylvester it went quite well - well as well as it could have with it being Sue Sylvester.

The same went with check in, though she did seem to have disappeared for a while leaving Will and Emma to look after a very excited group of teenagers.

It was when they boarded the plane did the real trouble begin. They had been allocated 5 rows of 3 seats, since Will booked the plane saying it was a glee club and he wanted them to all sit together.

The kids had already been warned of this so they had chosen their groups of three - months ago, leaving Will to sit next to Emma... and Sue.

The plane hadn't even taken off yet and Sue had already tried all three seats – and half of the kids seats as well – she was about to ask for Artie's when Will snapped and told her to sit down.

So here Will was. Sitting in the middle of Emma (who had the window seat) and Sue.

"You know what?" Sue asked, Will could literally hear the club _and _Emma sigh in frustration. "I would like the window seat."

Emma put down the book she was reading "No Sue" Emma replied sounding annoyed "we are _not _changing seats again" she then went back to reading her book.

"I was only looking after you Emilie, since you are the one with the mental impairment, it must be excruciating to sit there - with all the germs stuck and breeding to the side of the plane.

Will was about to tell Sue to back down when Emma did it herself.

"Actually, Sue where you are sitting is where the most germs would be since people will be walking up and down the plane throughout the flight, and planes don't really bother me – I have to go on them to visit my family, who are live in Virginia during the holidays!" Emma huffed and put her book in the pouch in front of her. "Anyway we couldn't change seats – even if I wanted to, the seatbelt light has gone on."

"Woo! Ms P!" Will looked behind him to see the kids cheering Emma for saying something they had _all _desperately wanted to.

"Alright" Will called for order when really he wanted to join them "Make sure you all have your seat belts on!" He chanced a glance at Sue expecting her to be fuming – and she was but she also seemed to have formed a little bit more respect for Emma.

"No-one has ever spoken to me like that."

"Well my therapist told me to "grow a pair". Emma responded getting comfy in her seat as the captain started to speak.

"Will felt like there was something he was missing but couldn't work it out.

The three adults sat in silence as the plane took off Will felt Emma's intake of breath as the plane lifted up into the air. He took her hand automatically, he didn't even realise he did until he felt Emma squeeze it as they hit some turbulence, in the back of his mind he swore he heard Sue tut and say "Really".

He didn't take it in though, he was too busy retaining how it felt to hold Emma's bare hand.

All too soon she let go of it (around the time the seatbelt light turned off).

"Thanks," Emma whispered bending down to retrieve her handbag which was under her seat. "It's always been the taking off and landing which gets me."

"You can squeeze me hand as much as you like Em, it don't bother me" Will flirted causing Emma to blush and give him '_the' _look.

"I may take you up on that."

"Oh please!" Sue moaned but Will and Emma ignored her.

"So is the book you reading any good?" Will asked.

"So far, yeah" Emma smiled "when my niece found out I was going to go to New York she gave me a list of books I _must _read on the journey, this is one of them. She was right as well, I'm only half-way through it already, I may have started reading it last night."

"Isn't that cheating?" Will joked.

"Why?" Emma returned "you're going to tell on me?"

"I don't know, what would be in it for me – if I don't tell on you?"

"Are you seriously trying to get me to bribe you?"

"You tell me" Will said mysteriously causing Emma to laugh, the laughter blocked out Sue's snort of contempt.

"I guess I have to come up with something good then" Emma was looking straight into his eyes causing his heart to race – was _she _going to _kiss_ him?

"Yeah" Will whispered, was it him or was Emma moving closer to him? She got _so _close that her breath mingled with his... but then she shot back giggling, rummaging through her bag.

"I'll have to think of something then" She smiled and pulled out her IPOD nano, her _blue _IPOD nano.

"Hey! Snap!" Will exclaimed pulling out his _blue _IPOD nano from his front jeans pocket, causing Emma to giggle.

He hadn't noticed Sue becoming more irate by the second.

"We match" Emma motioned.

"We do" Will replied smiling.

"Oh _please, _god have mercy" Sue exclaimed making her presence known again, causing both Will and Emma to jump. "Why are you making puppy dog eyes at each other just because your IPODs match? It's _disgusting! _It just looks like miniature Smurf has thrown up all over your electric appliances! And I've had the misfortune to notice that these Smurfs have been working overtime because both of you have been wearing a god forsaken amount of blue recently, it is _not _something to be proud off!"

Emma and Will were stunned into silence.

"Now I am going to claim the seat which is waiting for me in first class before I become pregnant by the amount of hormones that are in the air" Sue stood up and was about to walk to first class before she turned back to them "and I don't mean the hormones by the underage minors!"

They watched her walk off before Will asked "when did you even get a first class seat?"

"It's called being a celebrity William!" Sue didn't even look back.

"Mr Schue?"

Will turned around to see Puck sitting next to Quinn and Matt.

"Couch Sylvester has got a point – both of you have been looking like a lot of Smurfs have been ralphing on you."

"Puck!" Quinn slapped him, shooting an apologetic glance towards the two teachers.

"Why are you hitting me? _You _were the one who noticed it first!" Was what Will heard of Puck's defence before sitting properly in his seat again he turned to look at Emma whose face matched her hair.

"Em?"

"I think I'm just going to listen to some music" Emma nodded still bright red.

"Right, of course" Will replied putting his IPOD back in his pocket. He watched silently as she wiped her ear buds before putting them in her ears.

Shortly after the opening notes to "Need you Now" by Lady Antebellum was heard streaming through the headphones.

It was going to be a _long _flight.

* * *

Now if you asked him then that he would be like this; Emma's head resting on his chest and his arm around her – he wouldn't have believed you.

It seemed like she had put Lady Antebellum's album on repeat because during its second run she fell asleep – along with the rest of New Directions, he didn't blame them – they had been up early.

And during one of the ballads Emma took his arm and wrapped it around her, her head resting where his heartbeat was. She did this when she was unconscious.

But god, it felt heavenly to hold her this close, why was he _so _stupid? _How _did he let her get away?

He figured he may as well make the most of it, he pulled her tighter to him, the only sound she made was one of contentment – hell she even pulled him closer.

It was like this Sue found them.

"Oh for god sake William" Sue muttered as she came to a standstill in front of them "I know you are madly, stupidly in love with her but _please _don't do that in public! I don't have the stomach for this."

"You don't have to be here!" Will softly exclaimed he no longer heard the music playing – he didn't want to wake Emma "_You _have a first class seat."

"Of course I do, you didn't think I would be able to sit through a 21 hour flight with you and the red headed pigmy did you? I couldn't stand 15 minutes!"

"What do you want Sue?" Will asked he wanted to stay in his good mood.

"I was double checking that _your _kids hadn't killed each other yet, or you and the red head hadn't forgot your duties to visit the toilet, no one deserves to hear that."

"Have you done?"

"Fine! I know when to take a hint, I leave you alone to spend time with the _girl_ you love, though why you want to love anyone is beyond me, far too much of a weak emotion.

"You've never been truly in love then" Will replied wishing she would just go away.

"You're saying that you have?"

"Yes! Happy? I am _so _in love with Emma – I don't know what to do with myself! That it nearly killed me to see her with someone else. Is that what you wanted to here?"

"No, I feel like I'm about to puke - she might though, Edma I'm telling you now, you are the worst person I have ever seen pretending to sleep."

"What?" Will exclaimed looking down to see Emma glaring at Sue – how much did she hear?"

"Well I'm going to go, I don't think I can stand the sight of you two sharing saliva" She walked off without another word.

"How long have you been awake?" Will asked as soon as he saw Sue walk through the curtain.

"I've never been asleep" Emma admitted rising so she was inches away from his lips.

"But you..." Will gestured to the embrace they were in.

"This was your bribe."

It took him a couple of seconds to catch up.

"I've got a much better bribe now though" Emma didn't even give him to time to react before her lips were on his.

He froze slightly – this wasn't happening, this wasn't real was it?

By the time he figured that this was _real_ Emma pulled away a small smile on her lips.

He just stared at her before asking "Do you want to go out with me? – You know when we're in New York?"

"You think we will have time?" Emma asked smiling.

"Em, I will _make _time if I have too" Will's heart was in his throat as she nuzzled her nose against his.

She sighed before replying "I guess so then" Will was about to kiss her again when she stopped him. "This is your last shot Will."

"I only need one more" Will promised as he placed his lips against hers.

Will kept his promise, he didn't ask for anymore shots, chances – because he didn't need them. He had _finally _got Emma back and he wasn't about to let her go. The funny thing was that he never thought he would get his last shot because of something Sue Sylvester said.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**And yes apparently that is how long a flight from Lima to New York is - according to Lord Google anyway!**


End file.
